


Two Friends and a Table

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Monster hunter, Dean Winchester had always known that his best pal and vampire, Benjamin Lafitte, had been having a hard time while back on earth after escaping Purgatory. Always on his best behavior by only feeding from donated blood packs. Feeling for Benny Dean gives him a chance for a little reward to put that all aside and even on top of a table...





	

Benny had been there for Dean.

When Sam was off doing whatever.

And when Castiel was…gone.

This monster…his only friend, had been there.

The battles they fought in purgatory made them closer.

Suffering from past hurts and torn relationships made them focused...not weak.

So what if he was a vampire? Benjamin Lafitte was a good man.

Benny was a friend Dean never thought he would ever have. All his life there was only Sam and then Cas.

But never a friend outside the two that Dean could wholly trust. And there had been so many let downs as of late from Sam. Cas… Dean wasn't so sure he could stand it anymore.

Dean trusted Benjamin despite what others may think...

Benny noticed. He kept his feelings and concern for Dean locked away and secure. Not wanting to ever be awkward or piss him off. Dean was the only person he could trust as well and being back from Purgatory didn't necessarily have a welcome wagon waiting. Other hunters wanted Benny's head simply because of what he was. Even when he was on his best behavior and only drank from donated blood packs Benny still received nasty attitudes and dirty looks either from Sam or that dumbass Martin…but unfortunately sometimes from Dean.

Though Benny understood Dean's irritation at times and he didn't mean harm. But too often Benny would stare too longingly at Dean. He would linger too close or hug too tight.

Dean noticed it now inside Benny's place. His eyebrows pinched together with a questionable glare. Benny stepped away immediately without saying anything. Turning to put his attention elsewhere but…

"Wait." Dean said coming closer to the man. Right there in Dean's step Benny sensed a change. He had the rare chance and he took it grabbing Dean and sinking his teeth into his throat. Finally drinking from a human was refreshing...and drinking from someone who wanted you was invigorating. Though Benny was in shock because of Dean's acceptance of the bite. Rolling his neck back and running hands along Benjamin's thick arms.

Dean shuddered as Benny gulped and growled.

"Ahhh!" Engulfed in Benny's strong arms and feeling almost helpless Dean closed his eyes. Not wanting the bite to end. He had been sick of waiting and playing games acting as if he never wanted to be touched by another man. Like Benjamin's brawny build and rugged features didn't excite him enough.

The sounds Benny made sent wicked shivers down Dean's back. The vampire held an iron tight grip around Dean. Taking his time, making sure not to drain him. The taste of Dean's blood was hot, strong, and sweet and also fulfilling. The skin of his neck was soft and Benny had bit into it with such ease. The younger man's deep moans were heavy in the air and it caught the elder vampire's attention.

Dean was alluring that was for certain but Benny didn't expect to become aroused so quickly. The press of his manhood fought relentlessly against the fabric of his jeans and the intensity made Benny unconsciously bite down harder.

"Benny!" Dean eyes shot open wide. "Don't!"

But Benny was hungry and he continued sucking until Dean was digging in his back and with that the vampire kept at it. Dean's actions eventually became weak. Holding him up as his body grew limp Benny drunk continuously and when he was full of Dean's blood than finally let go. In his own bliss Benjamin saw Dean's paled face, his dizzy expression and the tremble of his full lips.

Intrigued by those lips Benny stained them with a kiss, an apology. The bitter taste made Dean gag and Benjamin pulled away, realizing Dean's agony. Benny never meant any harm to his friend... it was just that Dean was such a belle that Benny couldn't help himself. Besides the sandy hair, big green eyes, sharp cheekbones and the light spray of freckles Dean's lips were the main thing that would get him into so much trouble.

"Benjamin…" Dean said trying to get his senses back. "Benn—"

Suddenly wanting more of Dean Benny scooped him up off the floor by the waist and sat him up on the table. Too excited and anxious to get Dean over into his bedroom Benny unbuckled Dean's pants and forced them down to his ankles. Pressing Dean's back against the table Benny grabbed Dean's jeans and hooked them behind his own neck. Playfully climbing between Dean's legs. Pushing up his flannel shirt passed his chest. Taking a moment to have a look at Dean Benjamin was completely ravished by the sight of him and the fact that Dean was just as hard as he was drove Benny wild. In a hurry now he dropped his own pants down. The sound of the buckle hitting the floor made this occurrence between them all too real.

"Ben-?" Dean finally resurfaced from his dizzy stupor. Realizing the strange position Benjamin pushed him into. Benny's manhood stood angry and tall. Twitching impatiently with a mind of it's own. Spitting massive amounts into his right hand Benny moistened his penis until it was slick than went for the entrance of Dean's rear. Working the young man with his hands until Dean began to squirm.

The pain in his neck throbbed and the blood stained his clothes and skin. With this, Dean Winchester suddenly became afraid. Realizing just now how vulnerable he was with this vampire.

'This is why a hunter shouldn't be friends with a vampire at all.

Benny could kill me right here and right now for whatever reason.

But I don't think he would do that… not after all we've been though, right?'

Even with this thought Dean was not ready to let Benjamin go. Fighting himself internally Dean began to weep.

"Dean," Benny noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever you do Benny, just d-don't...Just don't hurt me, please." Dean's arms reached up to the man his trembling hands begging louder than his words. Benny pressed his forehead to Dean's looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Dean." He grabbed the edge of the table above Dean's head. It shook hard from the grasp and made Dean flinch. Ben's entire torso crowding around him but after a warm polite kiss Dean melted and began to feel safe.

"I won't ever hurt you," Ben whispered before asking, "Are you with me?"

"Yes," Dean nodded holding Benny so much more closely.

And with that answer Benny began to make love to his best friend. The table slapped against the wall as Benjamin entered with thick solid strokes. His buttocks curving inward and out as he fucked Dean like a pro. And pleasure grew around Benjamin's manhood as he felt Dean's virginal tightness and listened to the groans he admitted.

Dean nearly lost himself as Benny filled him up entirely. Benny's stomach rubbed roughly against Dean's manhood with each thrust. The hot friction made him gasp and Benny was so good that it hurt. With his forehead still pressed to Benny's Dean wasn't worried anymore and he bit his full lips wildly enticing Benjamin to kiss him greedily.

Now the table was cheap and neither Benny nor Dean was thinking about it. Dean had begged Benny to go faster and too soon the table collapsed and the men hit the floor hard. After a long pause the two roared with laughter than continued at more rampant speed. The remains of the tabletop cracked and Dean's wailing grew louder as he clung desperately to Benny,

"AWWW! YES! BENNY! YES-S-S-S!"

Enthralled by Dean's reactions Benny plunged deeper. Hitting his prostate ferociously.

"OOH G-OD, AWW!" Dean howled and dragged his nails through Benny's scalp. Benny growled but didn't protest because with the way he was destroying Dean he had no right to. After a short moment Dean completely loses himself in a razor sharp climax and with one last slam Benjamin joined him soon after.

Lost in each other the two didn't even think of the time. The windows had gone dark and there was a buzzing coming from Dean's jacket. It was Sam. He was sitting in the motel room with dinner waiting for Dean. Growing very irritated and worried about his brother.

But Benny was taking Dean to his bedroom now. Leaving all their clothes in a bundle on the floor beside the broken table.


End file.
